


The Never Ending Hug

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, bit OOC, poor senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Ever since Senku and Gen started dating, the mentalist has been much more attached to the scientist.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	The Never Ending Hug

Ever since Senku and Gen started dating, the mentalist has been much more attached to the scientist. He followed him everywhere, mostly by literally cling onto the other. Since Gen was just that little bit stronger than him, there was nothing Senku could do to stop him, so he just resigned himself to his fate. He would never admit it, but he quite enjoyed Gen’s constant company, even if he annoyed him sometimes. It got to the point where if Gen wasn’t hanging off Senku, everyone knew something was wrong.

“How are you able to still work with Gen all over you like that all the time?” Chrome asked one day while they were busy making something in the lab.

“I really don’t. Please help,” Senku pleaded, but he really didn’t want it to end.

“Gen, sweetie, I have work to do. Can you please let go of me for a bit?” Gen quickly turned pouty and refused to move, tightening his grip to the point where Senku is having some difficulty moving in his attempts to pry him off.

“Gen, please. Just for a bit and then you can come back. Does that sound okay?” Gen shook his head and tightened his grip even farther. Chrome was snickering, watching the poor scientist struggle to free himself.

“You sure you really want him to stop? You look better with Gen on you like that,” Senku just gave him a stare that promised death once he was free.

“If I kiss you, will you stop?” That made Gen pause for a moment as he deeply considered his options: Senku or a kiss. Kisses were rare from him. Eventually, Gen caves and Senku gives him a kiss before he walks out of the lab to see if there were any flowers nearby.

“Finally, I’m free and can work now,” The scientist breathed a sigh of relief.

“I don't know, Senku. You both looked nice like that,” Chrome was still laughing at what just happened and it only got worse after he said that, especially when Gen poked his head back into the lab.

“Gen, no,” Senku tried, but Gen ignored him and began clinging to him once more

“Look what you did, Chrome,” Senku just closed his eyes in defeat and tried to get back to work, even though he was being hindered by the mentalist draped on him. Chrome continued his evil snickering as he tried to focus on his work. What he didn’t know was that Senku was busy plotting his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is done. I know this is really short, so please forgive me. Honestly, I stole this idea from a Dr. Stone discord I'm in (you guys know which on if you are in it). Anyways, maybe I'll do a part 2 for Senku's revenge if I think of a good idea for it (feel free to comment on which ship I use there for poor Chrome). Feel free to comments any suggestions for the future


End file.
